Talk:Asmodel/@comment-35258637-20180409053346/@comment-37944191-20190705034306
Seriously? OK, you need to start with a 5-star hero. You can't do it with a hero that starts life as a 4-star hero, only heroes who start life as a 5-star hero can make the jump to 10-stars. Once you have 1 of them, then you need a 2nd of the same hero. Once you have 2, you then go to the Creation Circle. Find the desired 6-star version of your 5-star hero that you wanna promote. To promote those 2 5-star heroes to 6 stars, you'll generally need 1 specific 5-star hero (specified in the Creation Circle) and 3 random 5-star heroes. All 4 of these other heroes all need to be the same faction (forest/ abyss/ etc) as the Hero you're trying to promote to 6-stars. That's the messy part. Once your hero is 6-star, promoting him/ her becomes a different, arguably easier affair. Instead of using the creation circle, you now promote heroes directly from their portrait on the Hero screen (where you can find all your heroes). There's a tab on the side of their portrait for your hero's equipment, for their skin/ s (if applicable) and for their advancement. To go from 6-stars to 7-stars, you'll need to 'eat' 4 other 5-star heroes (once again, they NEED to be the same faction). To go from 7-stars to 8-stars, you'll need a 6-star hero (same faction) and 3 5-star heroes (same faction). To go from 8-stars to 9-stars, you'll need ANOTHER 5-star copy of your hero, you'll need a 6-star hero (same faction) and 2 5-star heroes (same faction). Once you've done all that, to get your 9-star hero to 10-stars, you need 2 more 5-star copies of your hero, you need a 6-star hero (same faction) and a 9-star hero (any faction). After all that, you'll have yourself a 10-star hero. If anyone tells you that it can't be done via free-to-play, they're lying. I'm a free-to-play player, only rarely ever spending money (and that was just to get to VIP 3, so I could get the extra 5-star summon from the Summoning Circle. It's not only possible to get multiple 10-stars without needing to fork out real dough, it's easy! I have multiple 10-stars and the only reason I don't have any e1's e2's or e3's, is because I want a FULL lineup of 10-star heroes before I start promoting heroes to e'x' level. Good luck in your journey! ps: Please note that when upgrading your chosen hero from 5-stars to 6-stars, there's 1 specific (5-star) hero you'll need at the summoning circle. This is usually a hero that you have to build. To do so means that you'll need to build this hero from 4-star heroes. It's possible that you might randomly get that hero by some other random means, but most likely, you'll have to build it. Just poke around the Creation Circle to find out what 4-star heroes you need to be able to build the specific 5-star hero needed, then start collecting those 4-star heroes AND any 3-star heroes you might need (if you need to build any 4-star heroes to mke that specific 5-star hero). Clear as mud?